


远古冒险录（仅半更！）

by Arfus



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, 会提到一些作者私人经历, 有FF14等其他游戏内容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arfus/pseuds/Arfus
Summary: FC初代最终幻想考古笔记





	远古冒险录（仅半更！）

**Author's Note:**

> 借着写文的机会偷偷地矫情一下好了。  
> 为什么会有这篇文呢？说起来，看着这个只拟出了题目、却一个字都没有写的大坑，我仿佛看到了从前（几个月前，还是几年前）那个总喜欢钻牛角尖的自己。被现实中的朋友带进了最终幻想14这个很棒的游戏，但是一直拖着不肯过剧情，连2.0都还没走完的时候，却在b站打开了1.0的剧情视频，一边找了几个能在模拟器上运行的初代FF资源，忍受着红白机游戏拖沓枯燥的节奏和玩法，硬是想要将最终幻想1打通一遍。  
> 当然结果并不如自己所愿。那些年轻时候想当然的中二的欲望，实在有太多太多；如果我愿意放弃其中的一部分，从中选择一两件事去做的话，或许还有完成的希望；而自己什么都想干，最后的结果当然是什么也干不成。  
> 读研的这一学期带给了我太多的成长。由于疫情的原因，保守的学校把我们四个月的课程硬生生压缩到了两个多月上完。那一个个自以为是的中二想法和计划全部戛然而止。自从大学毕业之后就闲置在家、借考研的托辞沉迷游戏、成日做着一鸣惊人的白日梦的废物生活，在一夜之间转换到了比社畜还社畜的607工作模式。健康状况持续下降；生活琐事接踵而来；本以为简单的课程学习和团队任务却每每拖到ddl之后才能交上；在老师们眼中不再是最受偏爱的学生，体会到了导师偏心于同门是什么感受。一门开学时自信满满的课程险些挂科，被老师训了一顿之后放水过了，又不甘心，不惜动用高中时的人脉找学霸打听了本门课最前沿的技术，花了十几天妄图实现它，最后依然以失败告终。曾经的那些不切实际的执念，也随着这个项目的紧急终止，如打音游失败时的音符，纷纷坠落了。  
> 渐渐地我不再坚持。我选择以现实中的工作和生活为重，在剩余的时间随便打打游戏作为消遣。我继续推进最终幻想14的主线剧情了。起初由于跳过了2.0，又断断续续地做主线，对3.0剧情一直没多少代入感。直到“各自的思绪”，与阿尔菲诺、埃斯蒂尼安、伊塞勒一起坐在篝火旁，听着风声和柴火燃烧声，听着bgm安静的一刻，听着埃斯蒂尼安讥讽阿尔菲诺“连柴都不会捡”，听着阿尔菲诺承认“还是埃斯蒂尼安阁下教会了我该如何选择适合生火的木柴”，听着阿尔菲诺诉说年少时的荣耀和自负，以及如今认识到自己的无知。还有伊塞勒和埃斯蒂尼安也说起自己的故事，那时自己又一次有了打破屏幕同纸片人交谈的欲望，好想告诉他们现实中的自己又是如何认识到自己的无知的。  
> 但是，在石之家听到阿丽亚娜说——就算名为水晶义勇队的组织落下了帷幕，但那理想的光辉却还没有消失，希望的灯火一直在我们心中；在3.0结尾看到艾默里克一行人决定将希望代代传递下去。想着曾经那些戛然而止的执念，如果已经不再遥不可及；如果不再回避主线，不再回避打本、战场、金碟、暖暖这些正常人玩法，不再偏执，想玩什么玩什么，玩不下去就不玩，那么考古是不是也可以作为玩法之一？  
> 实在玩不下去FC游戏的话，至少不能让之前做过的功夫白费。至少也该好好回忆一下，之前推进初代进度的过程中都抱持着怎样的心情，沿袭当时的想法，进行记录和加工，把这个空有题目而只字未写的大坑填上一填。
> 
> 接触FF14的3.0剧情之前，比起剧情，最终幻想系列更能够带给我深刻印象的是背后的开发故事。比如面对险些砸了最终幻想招牌的FF14 1.0版本，吉田推翻一切重做2.0的魄力，以及最终力挽狂澜的奇迹。比如为了照顾受日本大地震影响的人的感受，策划团队将已经做好模型和场地的泰坦战推迟。再比如，回到最初，SQUARE还只是个小产商，做了几个游戏都没有轰动，面临倒闭的危机，制作人坂口博信决定做完最后一个游戏就改行，因此将游戏命名为“最终幻想”，不曾想这个游戏竟然大获成功的故事。  
> 可能是找到的nes资源有点问题，本来允许输入大小写字母、数字和小部分符号的角色起名系统在smynesc模拟器上只能输入数字。用四位数字编号作为人物名字似乎奇怪了点，为了解决设定上的问题，本文借鉴刺客信条的剧情。主角设为作者在FF14中的游戏角色，私设oc，主线进度2.0前期，为了搞清楚npc口中经常提起的“光之战士”到底是怎么一回事，通过某种黑科技虚拟机同步到远古时代，操控四个人物进行冒险。

正在适应远古时代生存环境……尝试着活动一下身体……不对，不是这样……应该是这样，好了。  
同步成功。

一串省略号浮上Ziling的心头，即使变成了充满年代感的8-bit音乐，他也绝对不会辨认不出这熟悉的旋律。每一次即将从睡眠中苏醒、半梦半醒之间，在梦中总会看见的飘浮交织着水晶光芒的蓝色场地，听见的一段相似的曲调。再让时间往前回溯到他成年之后的第二场春季，搭乘在外观朴素的陆行鸟篷车后座上，呼吸着在黑衣森林的旅途中闻习惯了的混杂花香的空气，距离格里达尼亚已经余下不多的路程。  
倾听，感受，思考——被水晶光芒环绕的宇宙空间。  
但是现在，并不存在什么水晶光芒，也不存在什么宇宙空间。单调的蓝色背景上逐渐显现出几行字。Ziling不禁有些心急，生怕字幕向上滚动，在他还来不及读完的时候就消失。他担忧的事情并没有发生，在逐行浮现之后，这几行字就一直在那儿显示着：  
『世界一片黑暗。  
风停了。  
海面上波涛汹涌，  
大地在腐败。  
但人们相信，并且在等待着。  
当黑暗侵蚀这个世界的时候，  
会有4名光明战士出现  
经过长久的期盼，  
4名年轻人终于出现了、、、』  
Ziling试图用百分之一百的专注程度阅读这从遥远的时代传来的文字。但很快他就无奈地发现，越是想要集中，越是什么都读不进去。虽然轻易识别并在心中默读出了前四行的每一个字眼，但是这些方块字串联组合之后表达的意思却一点儿没过他的脑子。这种事情也不是第一次发生了。  
他连忙回退了自己的阅读进度，放松注意力，将整段话一扫而过。  
总的来说，这几句话跟他事先调查到的资料相吻合，也提到了他所关注的“光之战士”一词。他认为没必要过多纠结于文字本身，很快继续了同步的进程。

重新塑造四名光之战士的形象有助于更为顺利的同步，初始职业设定分别为：战士、西夫、蒙克、赤魔术士。  
Ziling一愣。  
对于赤魔法他显然具备一定的熟悉程度。曾经在乌尔达哈街头或许是有意接近的泪眼汪汪的少女，在无刺盆地结识的一袭红衣的西•如恩•提亚老师。包含黑白两大系统法术，需要维持两种魔元平衡的魔法。被关系好的朋友手把手教导练习的场景。年少时曾经听说并憧憬过的赤魔法师的传说。还有近一阵子偶然听闻的一些关于这种职业的传言。  
可选的职业还包括了白魔术士和黑魔术士。Ziling仔细看着代表各职业的像素图标，尝试辨认出是不是熟悉的图案。  
在经历过几次失败的同步之后，Ziling决定使用有T有奶有近战有远程的传统配置。因为盗贼的形象跟战士仅仅存在颜色上的不同，他险些把盗贼当成了T，好在误打误撞的情况下他还是选择了战士。近战选蒙克，远程选黑魔，奶妈……或许是希望能够更加注重于输出，又或许出于想要使用一个自己比较熟悉的职业的目的，他选了赤魔。他为他们进行了编号：0000，0001，0002，0003。

“为了避免同步失败的惨剧再次发生，我们不进森林，从外边绕过去。”0000说道。  
“好！”0002附和着，与此同时0001也点点头。  
“我没问题。”0003也表示了同意。  
结伴而行的四人小心翼翼地绕开了环抱村庄的浓密丛林，没想到在丛林背面的平原上，还是被几只恶鬼缠住了。  
这样下去可不行。  
同步失败的经验告诉他们，沿着西北方向冒险的旅途一望无际，在hp有减无增的情况下，凭他们四个可走不了多远。在不能使用任何物品、装备和魔法的情况下，他们也只好迎头而战了。  
迅速收拾了魔物，四人立刻放弃绕路策略，打算从森林中的最短路径返回村庄。  
“既然西北面行不通，我们进城堡里看看。”  
也不知道在森林遇怪的几率是不是更大，在经历了又一次战斗之后，他们方才顺利回到看得见人烟的地方。默契的四个搭档没有做出任何停留和交流，直奔城堡大门。  
在他们的幻想中，这应该是一座被魔力环绕的建筑，通过大门的他们会被传送到迷宫中，沿途既有魔物又有人。魔物是适合他们这些1级新人挑战的魔物。有人为他们介绍这是一个怎样的世界，有人冒着被魔物袭击的危险做着装备和魔法道具的生意。但他们想错了，这还真就是普通的一座城堡。  
“国王正在搜寻光战士，莫非是你们？”沿途的守卫面向他们说道。  
在二楼宽敞的房间内，四位光之战士面见了国王。  
“光明战士们，正如预言家所说的那样。听我讲，公主被加兰多捉走了。拜托你们救救她！”  
“请您告诉我们更多的信息。”0000等人目前掌握的情报太少了，他们甚至还不知道即将领命前往营救的那位公主叫什么名字，这是一个怎样的国家，加兰多又是一种怎样的魔物。  
但是陷入焦急情绪中的国王早已经丧失了理智，反复叨念的也只有先前那几句话。  
整座王宫都失去了理智，只一味祈祷着光之战士的降临。出于一丝玩味的好奇心，还有对于同步到这个并不真实的古代产生的本不该产生的轻视，怀着愧疚感四人绕过了宫廷的守卫，擅自闯入了后宫。  
“拜托，请救出公主！”焦虑的侍女几乎带上了哭腔。  
“加兰多以前是名好骑士，如果没有那件事……”在王子这儿好歹得到了一点情报，至少明确了加兰多是个人。  
“王后很悲伤，整天呆在屋子里。”王后卧室门口的侍从告诉光之战士。  
“我是王后，请务必救出雪拉公主！”现在知道被掠走的公主的名字了。  
趁着王后沉浸在伤心的情绪之中，0000一行人甚至在王后的卧室翻箱倒柜，试图找出点防具装备还有值钱的东西，却什么也没有翻到。  
“……”在还不会说话的小公主的卧室也同样没能翻出来点什么东西。  
光之战士在宫殿外围的走廊上绕了一圈，打开后门以为会有个什么后花园，没想到直接出了宫。他们连忙返回宫中继续探索。  
“400年前，我们的祖先把武器封在这个宝物库里，钥匙放在艾尔夫的王子那里，一直到光明战士出现。”


End file.
